


自深深处

by Baimunian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baimunian/pseuds/Baimunian
Summary: Zarry现实衍生向，流水账警告，不好看警告，分段垃圾警告，有bug警告，如果仍能接受，那么有请。
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	1. 纸折船

有些人就是那么幸运，命运的轨迹走向了最好的那一选。无疑，Zayn就是这样的幸运儿，但他目前显然不知道这一点。当他听到自己被淘汰的事实，并没有想流眼泪的冲动，只是感到遗憾，为自己，为身旁有着绿色眼睛的卷发少年。他们并不熟稔，只是点头之交。但相信我，没人会忘记那个少年。他在后台等候的时候偶然听见了少年在唱歌，仍显稚嫩却不失温柔—Isn’t she lovely,Isn’t she beautiful?平时他说话时缓慢踌躇，在舞台上却像整个人变成了一首歌似的，把自己唱给世人听，唱给每一支河流听，唱给每一条道路听。他知晓少年的名字——Harry，Harry styles.他巧合般的站在Zayn身边，像只悲伤的蘑菇一般，对事情的发展不知所措，愁绪沾染了那双眼睛。

Simon却喊到五个人的名字，告知他们即将成为一个年轻的组合，他紧紧抱住了Louis，另外一个少年，显然他们关系很好。Zayn有些羡慕他们，却也由衷地高兴。相较于自己，显然少年更加热情，主动搭话的一方也是他。他们产生惊异，发现对音乐爱好极其相似。从Pink Floyd，到Stevie Wonder。他们都带有少年心性，不在乎他人的评价与主流价值观。就在那天晚上，一群野小子跑去了Harry的家，是一个可笑而温暖的篝火派对，虽然只有寥寥几个人。原本关系并不是很亲近的几个人，也很快卸下了心防，闹得最欢的仍然是Louis和Harry，Zayn只是听着他们聊天与捉弄，自己偶尔插几句话，发现其他人仍调笑着，只有Harry目光追随着自己的嗓音，笑得格外温柔，自己也便当只对他一个人说一样，慢慢打开了话匣子。

到最后其他三个人跑去一边撒野，自己不知不觉喝了好几罐廉价啤酒有些醉醺醺，逮住他开始说自己有多喜欢涂鸦，自己酝酿着作墙上的艺术家，结果被父母骂了好几通，还说着自己如果不唱歌的话也许是个很好的英语老师，还会学习其他外文。Zayn有一双睫毛很长的黑色眼睛，不像是他的嘴巴对Harry诉说，而像是那双眼睛在潭水里说话一样，Harry看得有些失神。他回想起自己在面包房的经历，以及小时候过生日如何期待着去家旁的中餐馆，推开窗嗅着食物的香气，他对别人只是简短带过几句，可是不知为什么，面对这位黑眼睛少年，他却打算从头去讲起。

也许是酒精的缘故，他们聊得有些迟，篝火摇曳着不知时间的流逝，Louis，Niall和Liam闹得有些过头早早地到客房里去睡了。只剩他们对着茫茫黑夜，到最后意识逐渐昏沉着也不知道到底说了什么，差一点就在户外的躺椅上睡着了，是夜风太冷了，他打了个哆嗦，把Harry和自己拽着去了卧房，刚粘上被子的一角就睡着了，Zayn有很浅的失眠症，这一晚他却久违地睡得香。夏天天色亮得早，清爽到让人很快地早起呼吸早晨的风，他一醒来就看见Harry睡在自己的脚头，嘴巴微微鼓着就像一个安恬的婴儿，他忘记了昨天晚上他口中冒出的话，只知道一团篝火，一个恍如梦境的现实。

他现在只觉愉快，跳下床去看窗外陌生却美好的风景，没过多久他听到耳后有人蠕动的声响，他转过身去，只看到Harry一手打翻了被子，头发因为睡姿不好的缘故愈发翘曲，Zayn很想前去揉揉他的头发，可他们才相熟了一天，这样做是不是有些奇怪。可说来也可笑，他们俩就这么大喇喇地躺在了一张床上，就像相识了很久的友人一般。Harry赤着脚走过来，倚着栏杆“外面的风景很好吧。”Zayn看着如同被浸了油彩一样的房屋与远树，“在布拉德福可看不到这样好的风景，不过也不会让我抱怨。”房门被敲响，Liam冲着房里的两人挠挠头：“早安，咦，哈哈，原来昨晚是你俩聊天聊到这么晚。快点吃早饭吧，今天还要回去排练呢。“

几个少年风卷残云地吃完桌上的食物，跑着去赶X factor排练厅的巴士，可怜地只剩最后几个位置了，五个人就像鼻涕虫一样挨在一起，Zayn恰巧坐在靠窗的位置，Harry就坐在他的旁边，他还是对Harry的卷发怀有奇异的喜欢，瞧那发旋，似乎近在咫尺，不假思索地手就搭在了棕色的西兰花上，本以为Harry会生气，他却高兴地眯起了眼，将头埋进Zayn的腰窝里。Zayn没有想很多，喝了一瓶功能饮料，开始装作有魔力一般一边抖一边笑，Harry也被传染了，开始跟着抖动，到最后那五个少年在大巴里群魔乱舞，引得司机和其他乘客像看智障者看着他们，他们毕竟还是十几岁的少年，逃不掉的顽皮心性。他们笑闹着，谁会想到他们以后会声名鼎赫，谁会想到他们会分离。

黑漆漆的排练室，一个停电的夜晚，他们没办法继续工作，只能等着恢复光明。一人拿着一个电筒，才能勉强看清彼此的脸。他们只能玩些不需要亮光的游戏，熬过漫长的时间。老套的Truth or Dare，却永远也玩不厌。他们一一编了号，以便游戏进行。Liam嚷道：“第一个问题，用一个词评价对方。1和5。”是Louis和Niall。“无忧无虑。”心态好的人总是惹人羡慕。“顽皮。”Niall问道：“最想变成的人以及为什么。1和4.”Louis佯装不满地哼哼：“怎么又是我。”想了想“Harry，因为我很喜欢他的卷发。”看，没有人能拒绝Harry蓬松的头发的。

“Harry，到你了。”“Zayn,因为他最聪明，他也许是个很好的英语老师，精通多种外语。”“噢Harry你竟然不给我捧个场，我会伤心的。哈终于到我了，4亲吻3任何一个部位，”“什么。”比起两位当事人，直男Nial表露出爱尔兰式的惊恐。“Louis你真是个坑人鬼！”他们纷纷放下了手电筒，不想破坏这奇异的氛围。Zayn暗自心惊，因为要亲吻他的那个人是Harry，无可救药的希望与绝望。他的耳旁传来了Harry温柔的笑声，“这样讲，那么我就亲Zayn的脸颊吧。”在英格兰男士互相亲吻脸颊是非常正常的行为，只能说明关系很好。——果然，绝望多一点还是没有错。

周围的黑暗仿佛更浓郁了，他闭上眼睛，只能感觉到Harry的呼吸在不断向自己的脸颊逼近，他的睫毛无可抑制地颤抖着，就像一场风暴即将来袭。Harry的嘴唇擦过Zayn刚长出胡须的脸颊，就快要碰到，可它却往另一个方向偏转不轻不重地堵住了Zayn的嘴唇。他霎时睁大了眼睛，一点也不敢呼吸。他的眼神还来不及躲闪，就被一对绿松石一般的眼睛牢牢抓住了。在黑暗里那双原本天真的眼睛变得晦涩莫名。好像在问，“这难道不是你想要的吗，不要急着逃避，就于此沉沦吧。”他们的呼吸彼此交缠着，如果可以的话他甘愿溺死。Harry还不太懂如何吻一个人，更不懂那些舌吻的技巧，青涩却让两个少年产生无可抑制的悸动。他的嘴唇缓缓松开，就像刚从脸颊一侧移开一样，巧妙的错觉。Zayn努力咽下自己的喘气声，差一点就会被发现了。

“Zayn到你了。”“啊什么。”“欸，Harry一亲你不会就害羞了吧。”Zayn才想好整蛊的鬼主意，“啪”的一声电能恢复了，这让他很是苦恼。最可怕的是他现在根本无法平复自己的情绪，假意喝着水却发现找不见Harry的身影。他不知怎么地，脚步鬼使神差地往Harry的房间里跑。他一推开Harry的房门，里面那个少年就顿住了动作。“为什么。”未说的话不言而喻。“我之前看了本书，书里的人讲了个故事。曾经有位年轻骑士疯狂地爱上了一位公主。公主也爱他，但似乎并未意识到骑士也爱着她，所以尽管两人交情匪浅，或者正因为他们之间隔着一道友谊的防线，他发现自己因为公主直率得难以亲近，而变得非常卑微和寡言少语，完全无法向公主诉说自己的爱意，有一天他直截了当地问公主：‘说出来好，还是死好。’”（call me by your name的梗）

就像镜子一样层层嵌套。Harry在给他讲一个书中人讲的故事，而他们都不能分辨，自身会不会也成为别人笔下的一段故事。Zayn听懂了，但他不是骑士，说出那句话都做不到。他从脖子里摘下母亲送给他的绿松石项链，上面仍留有刻痕，——H.S，那是一个人名缩写。海莲娜·史蒂芬森，这是Zayn母亲的原名，却巧合地跟Harry的简写别无二致。他把它绕了几圈系在Harry的手上。“第一次见到你，我就想把这条项链送给你。”Harry刚想开口，Zayn就已经悄然离去，他轻轻吻着那串项链，宿命一般的箴言萦绕心头。


	2. 橡皮泥

决赛前夕，他们回到演播厅旁的成员宿舍，却发现拦的网外挤挤挨挨站了好几圈粉丝，“one direction，we love u！”她们大声喊着，没错，是她们。这五个少年的粉丝大多是女生，这听起来会被业内人士嘲笑，只被女性喜欢的组合大多没有什么真本事。但是他们没有想到，这群少年恰恰是例外。而他们对于媒体的看法也不以为意，自身的价值远远不是由受众群体而决定。他们真正惊叹的是喜欢这个组合的人是如此多，远远超乎他们的想象。从英格兰本土甚至是来自其他地方的人跑过来或默默地支持他们，甚至不同郡的人们因为彼此对他们的热爱变成了朋友。短短数月，生活的轨迹迅速向一条令人讶异的方向划去，就像他们的乐队名一样，义无反顾。Zayn看到粉丝的手不约而同地伸过那道网，想要触碰他们，就像他们美好到不真实一般，可粉丝不知道的是，他们自己也觉得这样的生活就像一个梦境。

但忧伤也是有的，与原来的小镇，亲人，平凡而温馨不得不割舍开，对重情感的Zayn来说更是如此。从成团之后他在宿舍每晚都会给自己的家人打通电话，眼泪使夜晚氤氲。Harry心智看似不是很成熟，却默默从单人间搬来和Zayn住，正好他的宿舍是上下铺。他刚把行李放到Zayn床铺附近时，Zayn非常讶异，“你……”少年有些踌躇，“你很思念亲人，我也一样，我知道你睡眠不好，我想陪着你。Zayn，我喜欢你，不论我说多少遍。”Zayn沉默着，不知过了多久来了一句：“你知道吗，从来没人这么跟我说过话。”然后转过身佯装收拾桌子，黑色的睫毛低垂着，让Harry想到蝴蝶效应。到底是什么样的机遇才能与这个男孩成为很好的朋友。千万人的海选，Simon坚持的挽留，差不多的年纪，每一步差一点就达不到了。他看着Zayn的侧脸，突然从后背袭击抱住了他。脸与头发深深地陷在了他的T恤，“不要不理我。”他把埋着的头抬起来，突然发现Zayn的右脸泛红，噢，这是夏天。

“你去找Louis和Liam吧，我不是一个很好的聊天对象……“他的话突然被Harry打断了“涂鸦，布拉德福，你家有一只蠢狗。”“它才不蠢。”“听我说完，你最喜欢Pink floyd恰好跟我一样，比起流行你更喜欢油渍和独立摇滚。你说你不擅长聊天，你却告诉我了那么多事。”他的语速从来没有那么快过，Zayn也暗暗心惊自己竟然告诉了Harry那么多事。“死小孩。”他揉了一把Harry的卷发，“bitch.”Harry摸了摸Zayn如同被上帝亲吻过的下颚线。“Jerk.”他也被气笑了。“比赛过后你可以到我家附近的面包坊来看看，我说真的。”“比赛之后啊，感觉又像是一个未知的跨度，比赛之后的事我还想都没想呢。”“好梦。”“你也是。”

从那一天开始，他们就一直住在一间宿舍里。除了团里的另外三个没人知道这件事。Nial曾打趣说“你们两个是不是在拍拖。”Zayn看准沙发上的枕头就往他身上扔，不忘开玩笑地冲他竖了个中指，Liam也顺势嘟囔了一句：“Zayn明明是我的。”Zayn看向Harry看他怎么回击，而他却沉默不言。两人见状有些尴尬地从房间内退了出去。Harry本以为他会生气然后大吵一架，而掩上房门看到的只有Zayn红透了的脸，他低垂着头，就像一位纯朴的小镇男孩“Harry，我不知道要怎么办，我一直喜欢姑娘，可如果你会告白，我怎么能够拒绝呢。”

有没有人说过他就像古希腊的大理石塑像，Harry不知道，他只是把Zayn拥入怀中：“呵，我们还真是有点惨，难得喜欢一个人，还与社会上的一切秩序相不合，不论是同性的爱，抑或是作为艺人公布恋情的结局，都承载了太多悲伤。”Zayn只是想亲吻他，让自己亲吻他吧，就像夏天最后一朵玫瑰。Zayn发现自己永远也亲不熄Harry的笑容和嘴旁的酒窝，他就像一个贪得无厌的小孩一样，一直挂念着Zayn嘴唇的一切，包括干涩与纹路。夏天永远不会过去。

他们两个调皮的小狗一起跑去纹了第一个纹身——平克弗洛伊德的三角形平面镜，怕疼的Harry一边纹一边嚎“喂，Zayn，死鬼，纹这个很痛。”Zayn也跟着喊：“好了我现在也很后悔啦。”但内心除了对他的愧疚以外真的很开心，毕竟和自己喜欢的人做一些破格事总归不是太差，结果Zayn被迫请了团里所有人一周的晚饭，其他三个人非常开心“啊你们两个人好好谈恋爱吧。”

是的，他们已经知道了Harry和Zayn在一起的事情。自那次Nial捅娄子之后，这种尴尬的气氛持续了两三天，在一次例行早餐时，Harry终于憋不住了，死死掐住了Zayn的手然后举过头顶：“他妈该死的，我和Zayn在一起了。”“早说。”Louis打破了僵局“这里可是英国，又不是上世纪40年代，你们的所有决定我们都会尊重。不过要知道，我们可以保守这个秘密，可是毕竟不能瞒一辈子。”“等我们不再年轻，那些女孩们都变成幸福的姑娘，也许到那时。”“Zayn不仅是我喜欢的人，更是我的兄弟，你们都是我的兄弟。”气氛突然有点感伤，因为比赛马上要走到尽头。“1，2，3，we push！”

比赛最后的那几天，他们呆在一个很大的房间练和声和solo，Harry和Zayn站在一起，只是日常，而他们却能想到彼此在舞台上的样子，就像两颗相互冲击的氪石迸溅出无限光芒。一唱就是一场天昏地暗，无论结果如何。

他们最终只夺得了季军，但是他们的前途依旧光明。


	3. 你会和我在一起吗，永远

整天跑巡演和录专辑就是成名之后的状态，他们都成为了在路上的人。Harry显然比Zayn更适应这样的生活，他活在当下，享受每一刻，除了不写作和不抽毒品，他似乎就是杰克·凯鲁亚克的化身。而Zayn则怜惜一切，包容的心一颗，道路的喧嚣没有使它蒙尘。随着一天天的相处，几个男孩已经不分彼此，尤其是Zayn和Harry不知道已经穿错过多少次对方的衣服，有意或无心。Zayn正唱着“I had to make you mine.”目光灼灼望向Harry，却发现Harry正转向自己笑，还穿着自己那件黑色背心。引得粉丝纷纷尖叫。便走向他，没有做出什么实际动作，而是赤裸裸的eye fucking。

经过了两年，他已远离了邻家大男孩的身份，蓄上胡子，抽烟抽的很凶，可没关系Harry依旧爱他。他用眼神交流，——你想拥有第一次吗——为何不——酒店房间的露台见——你可不要留下你的烟味。幸好歌已经快唱完了，只剩下最后的安可曲，否则Harry会被立马击垮。穿回了日常的衣服，他发现Zayn已经在露台等很久了，久违地身上没有带烟。“实话讲，你抽烟的样子是挺风流倜傥，可你的健康也跟着你的外表一起风流着，这样不好。”“天气很冷。”这犹如一句性暗示，说者无意，听者有心。Harry撇了撇嘴，把Zayn的黑色背心扔在地上。“啧，一身臭汗味。”你要我帮你解裤子，还是你自己解。”“这有什么区别吗，先生。”

话还没说完，Zayn就粗暴地把他的牛仔裤扯开，西部的野性扑面而来，并不是很有情色的，也许站在血液和胆汁上就会忘记一切。露台的地面冰凉，硌得Harry脊骨发疼，他已经赤身裸体。Zayn把身体贯入，并没有任何的快感，只有单纯的生理疼痛，唯一想继续下去的意愿也是就是彼此勃起的阴茎。他们都不想有前戏，热爱艺术的人都这样。“我能把精液射到你身体里面吗。”Harry不知道为什么自己还能保持微笑“只要你想，而且这不算什么弄脏。”Zayn一边套弄着Harry的阴茎，一边将自己的插入Harry的后穴，他从未知道那会将自己的阴茎箍得那么紧，带有性快感。Harry不禁在他身下失声喊了出来,狠狠地掐住了Zayn的脖子。“要我停下来吗。”“不想让我恨你的话，就请继续。”

他的头颅被大理石地面冻得发昏，而身体上的炙热与痛感则不得不让他清醒。Zayn抽插了几次后，在Harry体内射了。短暂的感官刺激也让Harry前端射了出来，部分精液溅到了Zayn的腹部。他本以为Zayn会很讨厌这样的行为，没想到他却用手指沾了精液放到嘴里。这样的情景不禁让Harry羞愧垂下头来，他不知道才过了两年Zayn就从一个青涩的毛头变成了现在这个不被自己讨厌的……有着性张力的家伙。“嗯，栗子花的味道还不错。”说完就用粘着Harry精液的嘴唇回吻过去。——这个骗子，Zayn的嘴唇原本亲起来就不算温软，现在还带挟着精液的苦味，虽然是自己的，这让他自己更羞耻了。

他坐起身，尽管下体的钝痛让他动作有些迟缓，把头深深地埋进了Zayn的怀里，好像到了一个格外有安全感的地带，尽管这种不安感就是这个人带来的。Zayn把这朵栗子花抱回酒店的大床上，没错就是大床。酒店年轻的侍应小伙看到住房记录里只有四间且有一间大床房时一场惊恐，当然这一切都是他们的经纪人完成，订房记录都对外保密，他们也无需到前台面对尴尬的情状。栗子花看上去很瘦，抱上去却一点也不轻，他把一身骨架扔在床上，打开了制热空调，用被子把一身赤裸的Harry裹得很紧。这就是他们俩的第一次，虽然比较狼狈，但至少他们都没有早泄或把部位捅出血。两人第二天都感冒了而请假半天，毕竟晚上还有巡演，噢这该死的露台。

经纪人最开始知道了Harry和Zayn的关系时有些惊恐，但也慢慢适应了。他主动提出给他们的关系打个幌子，在Nial这位钢铁直男还没反应过来时，Louis，Liam主动提出和Harry，Zyan作为荧幕情侣来使他们的关系没那么明显。没过几周Ziam和Larry的cp tag就刷爆了tumblr，twitter等热门网站，他们总算可以舒一口气。但是每次巡演和采访包括录MV就非常嫌，状态永远是这样的，Harry戴着个发带或是小便帽坐在Zayn身边，像一条大狗靠在他的肩上回答主持人的访谈，录MV总是偷偷在幕后亲他的下颚线和脸颊。

Zayn望向戴着墨镜和帽子几乎全副武装的Harry，他们就像有名的同志电影《我自己的爱达荷》一样骑着摩托车在意大利的街道风驰电掣，从晨光熹微开始。Harry望向Zayn的侧脸：“我想去真理之口。”“科斯美汀圣母教堂吗？我的公主。”有google导航就是好，不用像以前的吟游诗人般流落在异国。Harry没有戴头盔，在阳光下闪闪发亮是他的一头卷发。他可不会老老实实地搂紧Zayn的腰，而是将手搭在他的肩上，偏头看着前方的道路的风景。意大利保持着浪漫的波西米亚风格依旧，人们懒散地生活着就像丝毫没有受到工业化的影响。他们随着google的指示兜兜转转，直至到了一条死巷，倒是很繁华的集市，但也分不清天南地北。好吧伟大的现代科技也失效了。天气炎热引得人们口渴，卖柠檬水和冰淇淋的店铺排起了队。

他们把那辆破摩托车随意扔在一个旮旯，Zayn排在长列后面，Harry则跑到一个巨大的太阳伞下休憩，真是好运，没人认出他们。直到排到了队伍的最前列：“La mia bella signorina（我美丽的小姐），来两杯柠檬苏打和一份香草冰淇淋球。”他把墨镜摘下，揉了揉有些发痛的眼睛。那个年轻店员先是想嘲笑这个外国人蹩脚的意大利话，然后觉得他的外貌有些熟悉，直至他把墨镜摘下来。她惊喜地大喊：“Zayn！”Zayn比了个“嘘”的手势，幸好还没有人发现，她偷偷把准备给其他客人的那份先给了他，他露出了个标准的微笑：“感谢。”迅速从店铺里逃出来。Harry像是被太阳晒化了一样瘫软在了伞下的小桌上。Zayn冲他打了个响指：“醒来吧我的Lazy deezy。”把一份冰镇的柠檬水递给他。他慢慢吮着，太阳伞在他脸上打下深深的阴影，如果不是因为周围还有人在，Zayn真想吻他。他们继续启程，摩托车已经彻底沦为了代步机，因为找不到明确地点晃晃悠悠地开着。

他们已经不知道经过了多少条类似的小巷和房屋群。从远处看好像是非常和谐的景致，走进去则是让外地游客一头雾水。他们干脆把摩托车停在了个类似地标的地方，拉着手在罗马的街头闲荡，盼望着来些好运让他们找到真理之口。他们在一家银饰店买了一组雕着玫瑰的对戒，店老板好像对这种情景已经寻常，甚至用不太熟稔的英语说了句祝你们幸福。一个戒指在他们戴满饰品的手上似乎无足轻重，只有他们自己才知道它的分量。他们不知道走了多久，脚趾被磨痛到几欲失去知觉，才发现了那个与搜索图片一样建筑物。他们疯狂地跑进教堂，就像两个长途跋涉的圣徒去发寻渴求已久的圣餐。

因为已经偏向休馆时间，这座教堂已无游客，所以他们也无需担心会被其他人认出身份，Harry跃跃欲试，把手塞进那位鼎鼎大名的特里同口中，然后闭上眼睛，心中默念七次Zayn的名字，如果他就是自己最爱的人，那么特里同就不会咬断自己的手。老天，他的手还要去弹吉他和握话筒，也不想明天的新闻就是歌手Harry styles去意大利后右手离奇消失，谁都知道他扯了谎被特里同报复了。但是他更相信自己对Zayn的愚蠢爱意，果然过了几秒他的手还长在自己身上，激动地跳到Zayn身旁怂恿着他也去试一次，但Harry总是要坏心一点的，他从背包里拿出一台小型DV，把Zayn的模样记录下来。Zayn完好无损地走过来，吻过他的嘴唇：“无须任何事物检验我对你的情感。”

他们在真理之口前亲吻，直至提醒闭馆的钟声敲响，才松开了双唇，慢悠悠地走向了放着摩托车的地标，他们驶回在来时的道路。暮色四合，游云沾染了油画般的色彩，Harry已经有些疲累，伏在Zayn身上睡着了，Zayn从来没有为家人以外的其他事而哭过，而Harry是例外，他们之间发生的事太过美好，以至于Zayn不禁落泪感谢上苍。忽然Harry在背后嘟哝了几句，像是在说梦话“——Zayn。”“嗯？”“——Zayn,Zayn……”“嗯，我在。”

“你会和我在一起吗，永远。”“我不会啊，我2月30号就要退团了。”Zayn巧妙地开了个时间线上的玩笑。他不用猜也知道Harry惊醒了，背后发出抽噎声，“为什么，Zayn，你告诉我。”“对不起，回去我就告诉你。”他憋住笑，佯装沉默不言，看多长时间Harry的小脑瓜才能明白真相。难以置信的是Harry就在他身后哭了一个小时，听得他又心疼又好笑。都要快到酒店了。他的哭腔突然打住——“你个死鬼！2月根本没有30号。”他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，“我说真的，Zayn malik，你会和我在一起吗。”“会，而且永远。”


	4. 漩涡与厌食症

Zayn从未想到，自己历时几个月录好的几支曲子根本没有放到专辑里，他听着这几首歌耳朵几欲要长出老茧。Harry感叹Zayn的努力，自己根本没有那个勇气和心力去创作歌曲。但他的失败几乎是必然的，他的曲风与整个乐团的风格不太相融，就像独立摇滚与流行之间泾渭分明。距离他们2014年春巡结束已经过了很久，久到他根本没发现自己已经患上了厌食症。似乎一切令人不快的事就是从那时候开始的，经公司的要求，他不得不跟Little mix的Perrie谈恋爱，正好他们有合作，年龄差距不大，都是乐团也有日常的交集。他们恳求了公司上层很多次，但都被压下来了。

Zayn看着巴士供应的晚餐，突然有些恶心，幸好Harry坐在他身边，忙从背包里拿了呕吐袋，他用力拍打Zayn的背部，才终于把胃里所有的难受与不适吐了出来。从那天以后他就吃的很少，连Harry连劝带哄也没用。早餐一颗苹果和一杯清水，其余时间就是随意扒拉点盒饭。短短一个月，他瘦了8斤，这是令人难以想象的。晚上Harry拥着他，抚摸他愈发清晰的肋骨，悄无声息地落下眼泪。那个总是快乐的古希腊雕像正在逐渐消失光彩。Harry为了他特地去学做菜，偷偷翻了他的手机找到了他家人的电话询问布拉德福的家常菜。当然他自然没告诉他和Zayn在一起的事实以及厌食症。只是说自己关系与他很好，他有点怀念家乡菜了，自己给他烧着吃。

每一个不用去录音棚的夜晚，他等Zayn睡熟了就偷偷跑去公共厨房，看着Zayn妈妈给他发的菜谱，一道一道学过去。“鸡蛋，两个。牛奶，200品脱。”他的自言自语把深夜起来拿些零食的Liam吓了一跳。“你，你在干嘛？”“没什么我跟你一样肚子饿了，自己煮点东西吃。”“什么，我不知道你会做菜啊，还有为什么这菜谱是Zayn家里人发给你的。”Harry第一次感到有点生气了，他紧锁着眉头对Liam怒目而视，别看他平时笑嘻嘻的好像对什么都漠不关心，认真起来非常可怕。Liam连零食都没有拿走，忙从厨房里退了出去，没关紧的壁橱吱嘎吱嘎发出响声。“喂，站住。”Liam的脚步停了下来。

“Zayn的厌食症好像加重了，我在给他做些家常菜更合他的胃口，你不许告诉别人，他要是问起来也别告诉他。”Liam眨了眨眼，表示理解。Harry继续研究菜谱。“食盐，3勺。慢火煎至5分钟。”过了约莫半个小时，他拍了拍沾在手上的食盐与面粉，轻声溜回去睡觉了。第二天清晨，Zayn看到早餐桌的蛋卷，久违地动了用餐的念头。他咬了一口，非常奇怪，就像妈妈做的一样。他有些愣神，目光忽然扫到了偷偷望着他的Harry，他本以为这是Harry做的，他刚想开口，Harry就打了个饱嗝，瘫坐在椅子上：“厨房阿姨做的蛋卷真好吃。”Liam笑着附和：他从窗口端出来的时候我已经偷吃几口了。”“怪不得你现在吃的那么胖，去健身房运动去。运动，运动！”Nial坐在餐桌一角默默吐槽Liam。

也许是真的是他的错觉吧，是他太想家了，自Harry跟他住在一间之后这种情绪就淡了很多，没想到不知不觉还是会流露出来啊。可是一周一周过去，他发现厨房的供应越来越奇怪了，根本不像平时做的菜。而且真的很像家里人煮的菜，吃快餐吃习惯了，就连家庭最琐碎的味道都能回忆得无比清晰。蚊虫多的八月，在晚上被嗡嗡声吵醒，讶异地发现Harry不在自己的身边，去厕所探了探头，也没有他的身影。他带着满头睡意在走廊上胡乱走动，却从厨房敞开的门瞥见一个熟悉的西兰花。“Harry，你在干嘛？”Harry一听见响动就心虚地把炉火关掉，手机也藏在自己身后。Zayn走过来，摸摸他的卷发：”西兰花，把手机给我，我知道。”

Harry叹了口气，把手机递到他的手上。Zayn看着他与自己母亲的聊天记录和日复一日的菜谱，回想起丰富的早餐以及自己的厌食症仍旧在不断恶化的事实，而且他未曾注意，Harry的疲惫不堪全写在眼睛里，下方甚至出现了黑眼圈。他突然崩溃了，坐在并不算干净的地面上，他带着哭腔，尽管这种行为与他成熟的外表并不匹配，但他仍无法克制。“Harry没用的，你给我不论煮多少次饭，都是没用的。我的厌食症已经开始恶化了。”“一定会好起来的。一定会好起来的……”他跪在地上，把痛哭的Zayn拥入怀中，他自己也无法担保，可他只能这样，重复着这句话，直到意识模糊。

无意之间，Zayn甚至说出他想退出one direction的意愿。Harry本来以为他在说气话，但是突然回想起来，他们最开始认识的时候Zayn就说过他最喜欢油渍和独立摇滚，他的音域也更擅长这些，还有他自己找专业工作室的曲子显然都是这样的，脱离了流行朗朗上口的歌词和旋律，更偏向于小众风格。Zayn一直想公布他和自己的恋情，而公司只会一味地让他缄口不言，甚至让他放弃，与Perrie成为真正的情侣。

他原本是最有风格与最聪明的那一个，可他只能当一只折翼的鸟儿，不能自在地飞。Zayn相当顾家，他从未主动让家人来参加自己的演出，只想让他们知道，舞台上的自己和家里的自己并没有什么不同。也许在团里他会拥有更大的名声，但这并不是他真正想做的事，只会让他沦入失望与痛苦。“你刚才在说什么？”他小心翼翼地颤抖着说出这句话。“我忘了。”Zayn挤出一个苦涩的微笑，仰躺在沙发上装作什么都没发生。

秋巡开始了，Harry每每看着Zayn瘦削的背影，都会感到莫大的悲哀。他已经太久没有笑了。Harry几乎每句缱绻的歌词都是对着他唱的，那些歌词就像他内心的写照一样，记录了每一个日常。当他唱到《Little things》里的You never want to know how much you weigh，他总是吞下weigh的字眼，咽到自己心里，粉丝再怎么尖叫，自己也不在乎了。他无法想象如果Zayn离开了，自己将何去何从，是继续在这个团里当一个所谓明星，还是走一条属于自己的合适的路，不管选择哪一面，都有太多要割舍。“Zayn，在这个冬天也许我们有时间去休假。”“洛杉矶，我想去洛杉矶。”“恰好是今年最后的日程。”

他知道Zayn最爱洛杉矶的街头艺术，不论是涂鸦抑或是音乐理念都是其他地方无可比拟的。“好，我们在那儿多留几天。”到了洛杉矶，他们已经无心接受采访，浑浑噩噩地混过去，只有一个提问让他们不得不去思考“如果你的余生只能听一首歌，读一本书，看一部电影，和一个人讲话，你会怎么选？”他们都回答了前面三个问题，只对最后一个缄口不言，并不是不知道答案，它并不能自由地在风中飘扬，只能掩埋在心底。结束采访后，他们开车去了洛杉矶东部的涂鸦墙，没错他们拥有了自己的汽车，却失去了当年骑着破摩托时的快乐。Zayn虔诚地看着每一个街角，缤纷的色彩在灰白的建筑群中扭曲成不同的物象，Harry所不甚了解，但他愿意陪着Zayn去他每一个想走的地方。“你能为我喷一幅涂鸦吗。”Harry只是随口提了一句。Zayn没有回答他，而是拉着他的手走了很久，先到一个喷漆店买了材料，最后走到一个暗巷，有一道铁丝门已生锈多时，看来是没人来访的地段。

手臂用力晃动大门，但是没有起到任何效果。他们两眼对视，就像心有灵犀。腿往门上一踹，就像耗费了毕生的气力，这是他们共同的愿景。Harry脱光了自己的衣物，在这种场合，肉体已不意味着性，而是力量与美。造物主对他很垂怜，给了他最轻捷的躯干，最柔和的色彩，最明亮的眼睛。Zayn用喷枪涂抹着自己最爱的人，Harry的神情从未这样严肃过，好似这不是一场涂鸦，而是宫廷画师为权贵者画像。色彩逐渐在墙上氤氲开，绿色是它的主色调，这让他想起Harry的眼睛，脖子上的绿松石项链，家乡的那一片松林，以及年轻时的所有热爱。

墙面上，一个沉静的年轻人向远处望去，手中捧着一株茉莉，他的身上覆盖着浅绿，像是蔓延到要逾过墙际。没有描绘风以及任何动势，而他的卷发却像一场大风过境，自由地向上卷翘，在顶端写着——在永恒与静默之间。Harry看着墙上的那个自己，自己内心的另一面已经完全被Zayn发现了。不同于他外质的洒脱，喧闹，成熟，那个沉默与迷茫的年轻人一直都在，直到现在他被画在了墙面上。“我患了厌食症，脱离了日常的生活状态，唯一的好处就是发现的真实越来越多。旋律和谱词远比包装它们的专辑和巡演要重要，内在的恶陋远胜于伪装来的良善与无忧。”“你说有一天我们都老朽不堪，会怎样？”“也许我们在世人眼里都是老掉牙的怪物，但始终剩一段旋律，留给我唱给你听。”

他们把铁门掩上，年轻人永远在墙面上绽放着光彩。他们回归到团内的活动中，Zayn因厌食症恶化次年二月不得不住院疗养。——胃里有虫，胃里有虫，每想到这四个字Harry就会浑身恶寒，甚至唱也唱不下去了。最令他愤怒的是，媒体拍到Zayn憔悴的近照，竟然谣传他在吸毒。Harry偶然从路过的报刊看到了这些，抓拍的Zayn近状在黑白印刷的报纸下显得更像一个孤独的魂灵。他一把夺过那些报纸，扔到了泰晤士河。他从口袋里抓几张破钞票，丢在了报摊的台面上，老板娘惊诧地望了他一眼，迅速地把剩下的报刊拢了起来。

膝盖深深陷在了土壤里，他用手背痛苦地捂住了脸。“你们怎么会对一个素不相识的人有这么大的恶意。他患了厌食症患了那么久，我恨不得让他的内心里全是快乐才能缓解他的部分痛苦。好了！现在你们这样说，倒是把他的所有痛苦都打回原形了。”忽然他想起来自己的手机还存着几年前拍的Zayn大口咬着三文治的照片，整个人都滚落在地面上，怎么用手捂住眼睛泪水都不住地从手背的缝隙流出来。等他再次睁开双眼时，报刊亭已经关门了，铁卷门被风吹动发出闷重的声响，就像一个哭过头的鼓风机。巨大的落日从泛着波光的泰晤士河一岸滚落，宛如诸神黄昏。

次年3月25日，Zayn正式离开One direction。Harry坐在那间他与他待了四年的卧室里，Zayn除了他自己什么都没带走但一切仿佛都是空白。他在那间屋子里走来走去，偶尔停顿下来，然后继续徘徊。他不知道自己在干什么，该干什么。Zayn走了，自己也没有了。重力没有了，赖以呼吸的空气没有了，声音没有了。他用一周的时间才消化了这个事实。他本以为电影里拍的情景现实中并不存在，可他就像那可怜的小妇人一样。对着空空如也的高背椅和那块属于Zayn的桌面微笑，并置上盘子和一副刀叉。甚至不断有人告诉他Zayn已经离开的这个事实，他笑着说：“噢谢谢你的提醒。”而他一转眼就把这些忘得一干二净。

公司嘱咐他在演唱会唱那些Zayn的唱段，可他在彩排时就老是忘，无奈其他三个人替他分担了些工作与痛苦。那年冬天，他被曝出和Kendall的绯闻，女孩神采飞扬，和Zayn有相似的身高，相似的黑眼睛与长睫毛，就像一场冬季限定，美好却不长久，女孩不会与他坐在卧室的地板上听摇滚听到天明，不会与他走过陌生城市的大街小巷只为赴应许之地，女孩像他，却不是他。

他第一次感觉到自己毫无办法。


	5. 越久越无法触碰

Zayn发现单飞后的生活并不算艰难，甚至比他在团里还要辉煌，两张专辑都得到了很好的反响。他也终于可以放手做自己喜欢做的事情了。但是他却常常梦魇，没有了Harry他连睡觉都不安心。他们在一起的时候并没有觉得少了对方有多么可怕，但是真正分离开才发现，夜晚降温了，脊背都发凉。甚至Harry都成为梦魇的一部分，那个孤独的年轻人眼睛不再清亮，而是变成两个黑洞，紧盯着自己“为什么——为什么。”慢慢蹲下来，失去了人形，两个黑洞与地面融为一体，颤抖着留下眼泪，不过都是血红色的。当然不全是梦魇，但同样折磨，他和他在一起的回忆常在午夜梦回里游梭，唯有那时他才可以真正安心笑出来，但是每个梦都不给他留一个结局，总是在快要结束时霎然惊醒。“又是梦……”清晨了，得出去工作了。在接受采访时谈及曾经的组合，他说“我和他们都还有联系。不，我和Harry基本上没有真正说过话。”无尽悲凉。  
一年过后，Harry也离开了one direction，就像是在追寻Zayn的脚步一样。那个曾在世界引起飓风的梦被时间粉碎。他们都知道自己想要什么，但正是因为太清楚，才显得荒凉。他和Zayn的关系由恋人，兄弟，朋友变成了明面上的竞争对手。他从未梦见过Zayn，就像记忆都从他离开之后洗刷殆尽一般,热爱的人变成一个可悲的代号。他说：“我不知道Zayn患有厌食症，如果我知道的话，我一定会让他远离困境。”他的谎言扯得如此纯熟，就像是真实发生过的事情一般。

Zayn在离开以后就没有与他通讯，自己反拨他的号码也显示为空号，显然他为了逃避过往的一切换了通讯方式。他写的词有意或无心都是他和Zayn，既然老天不给面子，不让他们相遇，不让他当个做梦人，就只能凭着自己的印象描摹着过往。”"If you're lost, just look for me.You'll find me in the region of the summer stars”富士山顶，他们曾仰望天上的星子，虽然没有流星划过，还是许了愿望。Harry在胸口划着十字，不是自私地希望他和Zayn在一起直至终焉，而是愿Zayn就算孤舟远行，再遥远的一方等待着的还有自己。

他接受到一条经纪人的短信，让他参加美国的一场演出，本想着辞口拒绝，第二张专辑才推行到一半，实在没有时间多余。短信的光标刚要划到发送键，他突然撇到参演名单有一个格外熟悉的名字——Zayn Malik,他的手霎时缩了回来，不假思索地输了一行字。他知道再次见面将会有多尴尬，他们不和的谣言早被媒体传得沸沸扬扬，就像当年谣传Zayn吸毒一样，看来时载没变的只有那些臭虫一般的媒体。但他宁愿他们不和，也不想像现在这样毫无联系。他蓬松的卷发已经留长，就像一个摇滚明星一样。他看到Zayn的近照，体型已经恢复正常，甚至可以说是美的。只是他蓄着胡子，打着鼻钉，他们一样纹身浑身都是，可以算是个真正的男人了，可他长长的睫毛还带有多年以前的羞怯不安，到底谁在变，谁不在变呢。在化妆间打了照面，他们都来得太早了，都是想避人，结果只是白费心思。

所有的工作人员都没有来，经纪人在泊车。他们局促不安地坐在相背的凳子上，只是各自的梳妆镜还能倒映出自己和对方的神情，这让他们无法逃避。“你……”还是Harry先开的口。“今天晚上唱什么。”无聊的对话，毫无意义的开场白，写着参演人员和曲目的宣传单网络上满天飞，他怎么可能不知道，只希望Zayn看不出他的掩饰。“dusk till dawn和pillow talk。”他唯一感激的是，Zayn的嗓音还没有变，还能把他和从前的那个的少年联系在一起。但是显然困难又落在了他身上，他还能说什么呢。谈音乐，他还嫌竞争不够多吗。谈生活，他又从何谈起。谈感情，幼稚到似乎可以笑到天明。没想到Zayn打破了这该死的沉默。“你的新单真的很好，我想去一家音像店看看结果人群挤破了头。”Harry突然有些烦躁，他不知怎么就脱口而出。“这真的是你想跟我说的吗。”

Zayn愣住了，把头往一个方向偏过去，苦涩地笑了笑。“被你看穿了啊。好吧我想见你。”这句话显得格外突兀，他就在这里，但也只能听Zayn继续说着话。“我想见你，我想见你。”他说出这句话，却不知道是对谁说的，他的神情格外脆弱，好像最简单的触碰都会让他碎掉一般。Harry瞪大了双眼，在这个镜面世界里，一切都变得繁复而迷幻。“Zayn，我在这……”他话还没说完，就被打开门的工作人员和其他参演人员给打断了。他们的行为逐渐不受自己掌控，又变成了循规蹈矩的大明星。

Zayn被带走了，他透过化妆间的电视机看到他在舞台的模样，目光飘拂，潇洒不羁。就好像刚才透露出来的脆弱神情只是一种假象。他正漫不经心地看着屏幕，发现Zayn手上带着一个亮晶晶的小东西，定睛一看，玫瑰依旧盛放。眼前一片模糊。“Harry，到你了。”一个工作人员从后台的隔帘探出头来。——可笑地要被媒体拍到他们相逢的镜头。他深吸一口气，站在舞台后方，Zayn转过身来，他们的目光无可避免地碰撞。

他的脑子一片空白，唯有残存的意识让他接过递过来的话筒。他本以为Zayn会返回后台，这不得不让他们说些话来度过这尴尬的时刻。但是出乎所料，Zayn坐在了观众席的第一排，就像当年海选时一样。他在舞台上神色匆匆，本没抱多少希望能入选，本想随意唱过去了事，直到他望见了第一排的一个黑发少年，他专注的目光让自己不得不变成一首歌，只为唱给他听。从那天开始他的样貌便铭记在心，冥冥之间他们成为一个团体。直到现在，他的目光依旧专注，不过已不是那个单纯的少年时代了。这首歌原本就是唱给他的，不论他在或不在。

“From the dining table。”自从Zayn离开之后，每一次用正餐都是活受罪。他录这首歌中断了无数次，没有人知道他为什么情绪崩溃。Woke up alone in this hotel room.Played with myself where were you.Fell back to sleep I got drunk by noon.I’ve never felt less cool .We haven't spoke since you went away.Comfortable silence is so overrated.Why won't you ever be the first to break.Even the phone misses your call by the way.Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too.But you you never do.Woke up the girl who looked just like you.I almost said your name.

得不到的魂牵梦萦传递给话筒，他闭上眼睛，他恍如呓语。伴奏结束了，但他还不愿醒来。他望向Zayn的方向，带着玫瑰戒指的右手攥着话筒更紧了些。Zayn的眼睛并不潮湿，只是眼角泛红。他的声音沙哑了，低下头说了句，也不知道有没有对准麦克风。“给一个重要的人。”下台走得过于快了，话筒一不小心滚落在地上，发出巨大的声响，就像他的心脏。他跑进盥洗室，水流洗刷自己的悲伤。他的耳旁便只有流水声和走动的心跳，水龙头把鼻腔全部灌满了，迫使他无法哭泣。他的头发浸在大理石池子里，就算是人类也会串线。

直到，流水声被不住的敲门声所覆盖。大概是工作人员之类的吧。他用发绳把湿漉漉的头发绑在后面，勉强挤出一个笑容，拧开门把手。站在他面前的人让他吃惊，是Zayn。还没开口嘴巴就被他堵住了，外面的风灌了进来吹得他发冷。他的身子被压到墙面上，因为压迫感脑子发出阵阵眩晕。他的嘴唇也许被咬出血了。“甘之若饴吧。”曾经暧昧的吻变成了一场冷暴力。他的口腔被Zayn撬开，舌头在里面攻城略地。他感到刺痛，原来是Zayn的鼻钉戳到了他的脸。他狠狠踹了Zayn一脚，他才从身体上离开。“听着，不是只有你一个人会实施暴力。”

他们不约而同地笑了，一句狠话被Harry语速温吞说得就像绅士让淑女注意脚下的玫瑰花刺。“也许你对我还是有感情存在。”“我不否认，但请你不要用你的鼻钉再刺我的脸了，留下你的联系方式。”他伸开自己的手，幸好不怕痒。他看着Zayn伸出手指，本以为他要写下一串十一位电话号码，结果他只是写下了一行字。“Mr.Styles，do you want to take me home？”Harry笑了，从未如此灿烂。

演出之后，Zayn就住在了Harry的loft中，他们终于向媒体宣布了在一起的事实，这让无数Larry和Ziam党心碎，也让媒体大跌眼镜，他们从此幸福地生活在一起……才怪。亲爱的读者，您不会单纯地以为故事就这样结束了吧。

2020 to be continued……别问我为什么不写，问就是2020年才过了几天，我怎么会知道。

Fin.


End file.
